


Gwenny

by WildnessBecomesYou



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, She's in love with Mildred though, and her and me and her and HER FRIEND STEVE, trevor and gwen love each other in that bestie kinda way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildnessBecomesYou/pseuds/WildnessBecomesYou
Summary: Trevor comes back to collect a few things, makes dinner, surprises Mildred.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs & Trevor Briggs, Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 28
Kudos: 172





	Gwenny

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love Trevor Briggs so much. He's such a good bean.

It had been a very long day at the hospital.

Having Betsy Bucket as head of hospital wasn’t all bad, it turned out, but confidence made the woman quite chatty. Mildred doesn’t necessarily mind this, she’s just tired, and she can only focus on two things for so long. 

Also, one of the patients had thought her hair was a wig today. Her scalp still hurts. 

At the end of the day, Mildred was grateful for the work. If she could save now, before Gwendolyn’s treatment started, that would mean they would have more in the bank for whenever Edmund…

She shakes off the thought. 

Either way, at the end of the day, she’s very much looking forward to having a nice dinner with Gwendolyn, settling down with her love on the couch while Gwendolyn read, and curling up into bed together. She smiles at the thought as she swings out of her car, trots up the walkway to the house. 

She’s looking forward to having her Gwendolyn all to herself tonight, which is why it startles her that there is a man sitting at her dining room table. And there’s food out. And candles lit. 

And there is a man holding Gwendolyn’s hand. 

“Mildred!” Her eyes snap back to Gwendolyn’s face as the older woman stands. She’s beaming. “I was starting to get worried.” 

“We had trouble getting Peter to sleep,” Mildred lets out slowly, flicking her eyes over to the man still sitting at her dinner table. She shuts the door behind her as Gwendolyn approaches. 

Her hands scoop under Mildred’s coat and land on her hips. She leans forward and kisses high on Mildred’s cheekbone. “You must be very tired,” she murmurs. 

Mildred feels her eyes drift close. “Yes, I am,” she answers. “I didn’t realise we were having a…guest for dinner.”

“I needed to pick up a few of my things,” the man says, smiling brightly. “I hope it’s no intrusion— I did cook!” 

Mildred glances to the table. Small steaks, dark-broth soup, bread and butter, wine. Gwendolyn’s napkin sits on the table next to her glass of wine, but her food is, so far, untouched. They’ve been waiting for her to arrive. 

Gwendolyn’s hands squeeze at Mildred’s hips gently and she feels the other woman’s thigh bump against hers. 

“Mildred,” Gwendolyn says, a smile on her face as she steps back, “this is my ex-husband, Trevor Briggs.” 

Mildred’s head snaps to look at Gwendolyn with wide eyes. “And this is the woman you left me for,” she hears Trevor say, delight in his voice. She looks back at him, still rooted to her spot, and he’s moving towards her with a hand outstretched. 

She has to admit he’s rather handsome. Not that Gwendolyn deserved anything less. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says. His hand floats in front of her. 

She takes it, shakes his hand. He’s got a strong grip. “And you.” Gwendolyn’s hand has moved to the small of her back, her index finger drawing little circles and swirls over her uniform. 

“Please,” Trevor smiles, “let’s eat before it gets cold.” Gwendolyn’s hand slides up Mildred’s back, around to her shoulder to give her a half-hug. “Take off your coat, stay awhile.”

Mildred undoes the loop keeping the front of her coat closed, lets Gwendolyn catch it when she shrugs it off. She finally turns, presses a kiss to Gwendolyn’s cheek. 

Mildred doesn’t particularly like surprises. But Gwendolyn seems to happy to have Trevor there, and he’s pleasant and polite, and the food is good. Occasionally, Gwendolyn reaches for Mildred’s hand. There isn’t any hiding in front of Trevor, apparently. 

“Well, Andrew and I have recently settled into a little apartment,” Trevor says, smiling around a bite of his steak. 

“And you’re happy with an apartment?” Gwendolyn laughs. 

“Shush, Gwenny, _you’re_ the one with a penchant for fancy things.” 

“Is that why you know how to make French Onion Soup?” Mildred asks, swallows a spoonful of the same soup. It’s quite good. Gwendolyn snorts and sends herself into a coughing fit. She waves Mildred’s concern away, sips at her wine to clear her throat. 

Trevor mocks a gasp, his hand going to his chest. “Why, I never!” 

Mildred doesn’t bother suppressing her smile. Trevor answers with one of his own. 

After dinner, Gwendolyn shoos off Mildred. “Go change out of that uniform,” she says, brushing her fingers along Mildred’s jaw with a twinkle in her eye. “I’m sure Trevor has something going for dessert.” 

So Mildred does— normally, she’d change into something silky, but there’s a man around, and old habits do die hard. Even if said man has no interest in women. She’s woefully low on conservative nightclothes, but she slips on a pale green dress; it’s sleeveless and floor-length, and she wraps it around her body, tying the tie on her left side. 

She doesn’t miss the look in Gwendolyn’s eye when she emerges, the way she pauses, bent over the coffee table where she’s pouring tea, to stare at Mildred as she descends the stairs. 

Mildred knows that look. Affectionate, hungry, possessive. She moves to Gwendolyn, sliding her arms around the older woman’s waist, tucking her head under Gwendolyn’s chin. Gwendolyn hums in appreciation, wraps her arms around Mildred’s shoulders. “Trevor made pie.” 

“Oh, really? What kind?” Mildred asks against Gwendolyn’s collarbone. 

“Lemon meringue.” There’s a pause. “I’d rather eat you.” 

Mildred chokes on her own breath, heat shooting through her. She shifts a little against Gwendolyn, but that only makes things worse. 

And then Gwendolyn twists her head the slightest bit, captures the tip of Mildred’s earlobe between her teeth, and Mildred’s knees go weak. Gwendolyn catches her— she always does— and of course that’s when Trevor emerges from the kitchen. 

He’s wearing an apron. It’s endearing. 

“Oh, dear, are you alright?” he asks, setting down a pie plate and some dishes. 

“I— ehm. I’m just tired,” Mildred murmurs. 

“Well that won’t do,” Trevor says, setting his jaw, “come on, Gwenny, let’s get her set up." 

Mildred understands, suddenly, why Gwendolyn is so fond of this man. Within moments, she’s laid out on the couch, her head in Gwendolyn’s lap, sweetened tea in front of her on the coffee table, her feet propped up in Trevor’s lap. He’s laid a blanket over her feet and is massaging them. 

He’s rather good at it. 

“So you are a nurse,” he states, only a hint of a question. “At a state hospital.”

Mildred looks up from Gwendolyn’s lap, past her fingers in Mildred’s hair. “Yes.” 

“I can imagine that’s rather difficult work.”

Mildred smiles gently. Gwendolyn’s fingers card through her hair and she feels just a bit sleepy. “It certainly can be.” 

It doesn’t take long for the warmth of both Gwendolyn and Trevor to make her well and truly sleepy. She’s got her arms draped over Gwendolyn’s lap, and she cuddles down towards her. When her eyes drift close, she doesn’t resist it. 

It has been a long day. A small rest won’t hurt. 

“I’ll leave the pie.” 

“That’s very kind of you, Trevor.” 

“Anything for my sweetheart.”

“Ex sweetheart.” There’s laughter over an old joke. “I’m glad you and Andrew are doing well.” 

“Me too, Gwenny. I really am just so happy. And it never would have happened without you.”

The couch shifts, and two warm hands meet over Mildred’s hip. 

“I’m so glad.”

“And you and this little one—“ more gentle laughter— “She’s something, isn’t she?”

“You wouldn’t believe it.”

One hand squeezes the other. “I should get home to Andrew.” 

“You’re always welcome here, Trevor, if you ever need anything.” 

Mildred’s feet move until they’re laid gently on the couch, a little pat affectionately given. 

“You know the same is true for you. Whatever it is. I’ll always love you.”

“And I, you.”

Mildred drifts off again. When she wakes, she finds herself looking up at a smiling Gwendolyn. 

“Hello, sweetness.” 

Mildred smiles back. She reaches up and brushes her fingers along Gwendolyn’s jaw. “Hi.” 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Gwendolyn captures her hand, presses a gentle kiss to the heel of it. 

“I think I’d just like to be here,” she murmurs. Her voice is still a little crackly from sleep. 

“Okay.” Gwendolyn’s hand lands on her hip, smooths up to rest on her waist. They pass a quiet moment between them, with Mildred simply watching Gwendolyn’s face. 

“I like your ex-husband,” Mildred murmurs. 

Gwendolyn chuckles. “I do too. Like I said, he’s a wonderful man. I just couldn’t live a lie.” 

Mildred nods. “I’m… I’m glad.” Gwendolyn cocks her head to the side. “I’m glad you had him, and I’m glad you chose to leave him. He’s a good man, and a good friend, I think.” 

Gwendolyn smiles. “He’s my very best friend,” she says, and it’s soft and gentle, “but he wasn’t my love. You are.” 

Mildred feels her chest expand, but it won’t stretch far enough to hold all the emotion in. Her eyes water just a bit from the pressure of keeping it all in. “I love you,” she breathes.

Gwendolyn smiles, brushes her knuckles against Mildred’s cheek. Her face is like the stars twinkling in the night sky, like pier lights reflecting on the ocean, like sugar crystals crowning merengue. Mildred is falling, is floating, is so terribly in love. 

“I love you too,” Gwendolyn says. Her hands frame Mildred’s face as she bends down to place a kiss against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more ideas for fic, but if you have suggestions, feel free to leave them below!


End file.
